


Red Right Hand

by onaglorik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Crossover, Dark, Drama, Dreams, M/M, Porn, Porn Video, Power Play, Rating: NC17, Slash, Spanking, Trampling, Wax Play, ballbusting, flagellation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik





	Red Right Hand

password: darkcity

  


[red hand](https://vimeo.com/125388414) from [onaglorik](https://vimeo.com/user34747060) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
